


-ˋˏ 𝐇𝐞𝐧𝐫𝐲 𝐒𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐦𝐢𝐧 𝐎𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐬 ˎˊ-

by primbrie



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dave x Burt x Sven is great change my mind, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I don’t know how to use this, M/M, Other, Pardoned Pals Ending | PP (Henry Stickmin), Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Toppat 4 Lyfe Ending | T4L (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Clan Adopted Henry Stickmin, Toppat Henry Stickmin, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), i’m using an otp prompt generator, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primbrie/pseuds/primbrie
Summary: Hi I’m new to writing on AO3- and I felt like doing this during lockdown
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa, Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa/Rupert Price/Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa/Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa/Sven Svensson, Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, Sven Svensson/Dave Panpa/Burt Curtis
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Hi!

I’m open to requests!

I don’t really know what to say here, so I’ll just write some things.

—

Hello. I’m open to requests!

I do have some rules, though!

If you do plan to request something, please say it in this form:

_ [AU/Ending] [Insert name x Insert name] / [Prompt]  _

For example you could do:

Special BROvert OPS / Henry Stickmin x Charles Calvin / baking cookies, etc.

  
  


Things I won’t do:

  * Galeforce x Charles/Henry/Ellie;; please no I see them like his children 
  * Rape / Forced ;; or any smut in that matter.
  * Pedophilia



Ok I think that’s all I’d do- I’m fine with angst!!

okok bye!


	2. Sven Svensson x Burt Curtis / Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven asks Burt if he’d hang out with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!  
> This might be a little bad and rushed- im new to writing.

Sven got a day off.  
Today he wondered what he should do; he knew it’d be best to get some rest, but he decided to ask a certain someone if they wanted to do something together.

He doesn’t know them well, but he is fascinated with this person.

Burt Curtis, head of communications. Sven hasn’t interacted with him a lot, only for status reports, etc.

Making his way to the communications room, he hummed songs he’s heard on his radio in his office. They were quite annoying.

Standing up straight, a few lower-class members moved out of their way as Sven passed them; he waved at a few Toppats as he passed, a smile on his face. 

“He seems to be in a good mood..” a member whispers to another.

Sven heard the soft remark, not bothering to start anything. It wasn’t going to be worth it if he did.

.  
.

Sven walked into the communications room, the heavy metal door shutting behind him. Looking at the many cubicles, he groaned. It was going to take a while to find Burt.

Many conversations were overlapping with one another, and many clicking sounds were heard in the large room.

Sven started to walk down the hall, looking in each cubicle. Not many people noticed his presence, the ones who did ignore Sven, working harder to try to impress the Swedish man.

After quite a while, he finally found the taller male, many cups of coffee on his desk, noises of rapid typing, etc. He looked like he was trying to rush.

Sven stood behind Burt, observing his behaviour and workspace. He saw the little comics and doodles he put up on his wall, which made him smile. 

Just as soon as he went back to his straight face, Burt looked over his shoulder, seeing the third in command at the entrance of his workspace. He spun himself around and looked up, his tired face showing no emotion. “Can I help you?” Burt questioned.

Sven looked off to the right of the room, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He looked back, straightening his posture and putting his hands together in a formal matter. “Uh, yes. I will have to ask if you would like to spend some time together. You’ll be off of work for a few hours.” 

Burt snickered, standing up. “I’m sorry sir, I’m not that kind of person.” He looked down at him. He never knew how short Sven was.

Sven looked confused, scoffing. “Nej! I don’t mean it in that way.” He glanced at Burt’s brown eyes. “I just… want to spend time with you.” He meekly stated. 

Burt raised an eyebrow. “What are you implying? Like a date?” He asked.

“Well, if you’d like to see it that way, then yes.” Sven said, already tired of trying to ask without seeming pathetic.

“Alright.” Burt grins. “So I’ll be able to get off of work if I agree?” He asked once more.

Sven sighs. “Yes.”

“I’ll see you at eight.”

—

Sven can’t see why Burt agreed to this. The way he approached the headset-wearing male was too awkward. Maybe he should try a better approach the next time he decides to do something like this again.

He sighed, looking at himself in the mirror of his bedroom. He wonders if he should dress casually or dress formally. Sven wasn’t going to take Burt to a fancy restaurant, as Burt seems to be more laid back than the other Toppat members, and since it was like a little getaway for him. He wanted the best for him.

Sven found a black turtleneck. He threw it on and wondered what it’d look like with one of his blazers. He squinted at the full-body mirror and shrugged, rummaging through his closet before finding a beige blazer, the ends reaching to his knees. It was like a coat. 

He put his arms through the sleeves and smiled at himself. He looked pretty nice. 

Sven looked at his blue top hat, it didn't look right sitting on his messy blonde hair. The blue top hat he had was the collapsible type. Pushing the top of the hat, it flattened. Sven looked up and ruffled his hair, making sure it looked right. 

He got a little self-conscious. He wasn’t good with fashion. Though he did know a certain woman who could help him with this. He leant forwards for his phone, a little charm hanging from it. 

After fiddling with it for a bit, he finally called the girl he needed, Carol Cross.

“Hello?” The girl said, an annoyed tone in her voice.

“Carol!! Please come to my bedroom.” Sven asked, sounding nervous.

“Why? Sven, what do you need?” Carol asked

“Just come.”

“I’m, uh, I’m doing paperwork right now, but I guess I have some time to stop by.” Carol states. There were faint noises of paper rustling. “I’ll see you soon.” She hangs up.

Sven waits in silence, throwing his phone onto his mattress. 

After a short while, Carol arrives. A smile on her face. She opens the door with ease. “Hey, Sven!” She says enthusiastically as she notices the Swedish man in a different outfit than usual. “Oou… What's this about?” Carol asks, a hint of interest in her voice.

Sven looks up to see a girl in the doorway. A giggle escaping his lips. “Do you remember that guy I told you about?” 

Carol scoffs. “Told? More like RAMBLED. You were going on and on about how ’mysterious’ and ‘cool’ they were. Okay, anyway, go on.” She takes a few steps in, the door closing behind her.

Sven looked down in embarrassment. “Hey, shut up. Anyway, I finally asked if he was willing to go out with me! I mean, not like a date but… yeah. I’m a little nervous, he’s the first guy I asked out. What if he doesn’t like me in the end??” 

Carol walks over to him, a reassuring smile on her face. “Don’t worry, Sven! I’m sure he’ll like you. You’re pretty great, so why wouldn’t he like you? If he doesn’t, then at least you spent your day off being social.” She smiles, now looking at his outfit. “Is this what you’re going to wear??”

Sven smiles back, muttering a quiet ‘thank you’ before Carol started to speak again.   
“Yeah, I’m going to wear this, uh- what do you think of it??” 

“Well, if you’re going somewhere fancy, then surely you’ll have to wear something classier.” She makes a quiet hum as if she’s thinking of something.

“No, no. I’m not taking him anywhere nice like that. I was planning to go explore a city with him… maybe.” He cuts her off, looking at his feet.

She nods. “Maybe you should. I know that I’d like that!” Carol expresses her opinion. “I need to get going now. Remember to take off your hats so you won’t get recognized by anyone. I wouldn’t want to see you get arrested. I’ll see you later.” She spoke while walking out. 

Sven nods, now standing in silence as he readied himself for tonight.

—

Sven stood at the entrance of the amusement park they both said they’d meet at. He was unnoticed by the crowd of people waiting to get inside the park. He held his bag tightly.

Burt made it into the park’s property. Usually, he would’ve met up with Sven in the orbital station, but he couldn’t find him as he went early.

Burt sighed, now looking for Sven’s classic blue top hat, which at the time Sven wasn’t wearing to stay hidden. He put his hands in his hoodie’s pockets as he walked around the entrance, continuing to look. 

Sven looked in a direction, coincidentally spotting Burt. He felt a sense of butterflies in his stomach while walking over to the other top hat. He could tell people were looking at Burt just because he was wearing the top hat with his brown headphones.

Sven tugged Burt’s sleeve from behind. Leaving Burt to turn around and see the blonde. Burt smiles, waving at him, about to greet Sven until he was pulled down by the Swedish. They met eye to eye, Burt being caught by surprise. It was awkward eye contact, making Sven even more nervous. 

Sven grabbed Burt’s top hat, pulling it off as he whispered something. “Burt!! We can’t have our hats out, or we’ll get noticed by someone who is against the clan!” He quietly shouted. Burt rolled his eyes, sighing. “Alright.”

“Okay, good.” Sven smiled at him, noticing Burt’s straight hair, now covering one of his eyes. He blushes, looking away in embarrassment. He shoved the dark hat into his bag, now looking back up at Burt, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Well, then. Shall we??? I already got our tickets…” he smiled.

Burt let out a laugh. “Let’s go then.”

—

Burt looked up at all the rides in excitement. Sven hadn’t seen him like this before… maybe it was because he only saw him at the station. He did think the easy Burt was acting was adorable.

Sven looks at a ride in the distance, lit up with white lights. He gasped, tugging Burt’s hoodie. “Burt, Burt, Burt!!! Look at that!!! Can we go on it?” He happily asks, pointing at the Ferris wheel.

Burt looks at the Ferris wheel. He froze up but nodded anyway. He wasn’t too fond of heights. It always feels like he’s going to fall off. “Sure.” He smiles nervously at the shorter boy.

—

Both of the Toppat men enter the passenger cart, Sven looking at Burt with a smile. They started to move up. Burt stiffened up, Sven not noticing until they were about halfway up.

The shorter Toppat looked at him, a concerned yet curious Sven looking at him. “What’s wrong?” He asked. Burt lookeddown at Sven. 

“Uh- I’m fine, nothing wrong.” He sighs, forcing a smile so Sven could enjoy the view.

They were almost at the top, Sven now getting a little annoyed. “Burt, what’s wrong??”

Burt sighs, looking at Sven. “I... I don’t really like heights.” He says awkwardly.

“Oh… why didn’t you just tell me?” Sven takes his bag off, setting it on the floor of the cart as he faces Burt. 

“I’d want you to enjoy this. I wouldn’t want to get in the way of your happiness, Boss.” He smiles worryingly.

Sven scoffs at the name ‘boss.’ He grabs Burt’s hands and holds them in his own. “Burt, you don’t have to call me ‘Boss’ outside of the station. And don’t worry!! Even if you said you didn’t want to go on here, I’d still be happy either way; Since I’m spending time with you.” He squeezes Burt’s hand. “You’re pretty neat, and I don’t care what we do. As much as this sounds cliche, I like being with you.” Sven smiles.

Burt looked down at him, blush forming on his cheeks as he smiled back. “I, uh… thank you, Sven.” He mutters, going closer to Sven’s face before pulling away realizing what he was doing. “I- I’m sorry-“ he looked away.

Sven knew what he was about to do, feeling heavy in his chest. “Hey, look at me.”

Burt obeys, looking at the blonde. Sven pulls him into a kiss, continuing to hold his hands. Burt jumped. He wasn’t that used to getting touched, but he wasn’t complaining. He smiled through the kiss before kissing back.

They pulled away, both Sven and Burt’s faces being hot and red. Sven was smiling. Burt leans against Sven, holding Sven’s hand tighter.

“Y’know? ...I could get used to this.” Burt coos.


	3. Henry Stickmin x Ellie Rose / Meeting Henry’s Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by DrSkeletor
> 
> “Henry is Terrence Suave's son AU, Henry Stickmin x Ellie Rose, Meeting the parent (Terrence is single)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note ;; sorry if this seems bad- I didn’t really know what timeframe this was in, so I just made it as if Terrence was already overthrown

The red headed girl followed the slightly taller boy.

Her name was Ellie Rose, currently in a relationship with Henry Stickmin.  
They met at the wall, escaping it and soon becoming partners in crime.

“Henry, what if he doesn’t like me?” Ellie asked with a worried tone in her voice, walking just behind Henry.

Henry looks back, giving her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. He’ll love you. I’m sure of it.” Henry states quietly,voice being hoarse. He wasn’t much for conversation.

Ellie smiles, now looking at the pictures hung up on the wall in the hall. There were family photos. Terrence Suave, Henry’s father, who was the previous leader of the Toppat Clan. He was overthrown by Reginald Copperbottom, the new leader of the Toppat Clan. There was a female in the portraits. She had long brown hair, and seemed to be cheery in every photograph.

Ellie was thinking to herself. 

“Ellie.”

“Ellie?”

“Ellie!” Henry says quickly, making Ellie snap out of her thoughts. The red head looks up at her partner, confused. “Father is in this next room. Get ready to meet him.” He says, turning the knob.

Ellie stood straight, not knowing how to present herself to Henry’s dad.

Henry opens the door, walking in and keeping it open for Ellie to walk in. The room was decently large. Maybe it was a lounge? 

Terrence was sitting at a table, a tea cup in his hands while looking at a newspaper. He certainly wasn’t too posh, unlike Reginald. Terrence was more laid back. 

Ellie noticed how different he looked from the photos. 

Terrence looks up, a smile on his face as he sees Henry. “Henry!! It’s nice to see you visit once in a while.” He happily says, standing up. His dark curly hair looked untamed and messy. Terrence walks over, his smile growing larger as he noticed Ellie was present,

“Who’s your friend?” He asks.

Henry smiles at his father. [‘Hey dad.’] Henry signs. “This is Ellie.” He introduces. 

Ellie looks up at the tall man. He was wearing a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.  
“Hi! I’m… I’m Ellie, as Henry said.” She waves. Ellie was nervous.

“Well Hello, Ellie! It’s very nice to meet you.” Terrence offers her a hand.

The girl looks at the hand offered, taking it and shaking it. Terrence seemed to be joyed to finally meet her. “Nice to meet you too, Mr.Suave!” 

Henry smiles at the both of them. It was nice to see his lover and father getting along.

Terrence let’s go of the hand shake, now facing Henry. “Henry, is this the girl you’ve talked about? She’s just like you said she was!! Pretty and delightful!” He chuckles, clapping his hands together.

Henry was now a little embarrassed. “I-“ He covers his mouth. “She’s my girlfriend.” He says, though it was muffled by his hand.

“Ah.” He exhales, a proud expression on his face. “Young love. Takes me back so far.” Terrence swoons, followed by another giggle. 

“This isn't the time for one of your love stories.” Henry groans. Terrence always used to tell Henry about love, and how much he adored the feeling. He was pretty much a hopeless romantic.

Terrence sighs, seeming disappointed that he couldn’t tell Ellie a story. “Tsh. Fine.” Terrence mutters, now looking back at Ellie. It seemed he was thinking of something.

“So, Ellie. How much do you love my son?” He asks, reaching for something on his belt. It was hidden, but the shine was noticeable.

Ellie looks up at the former Toppat Leader. “Uh- I guess you could say a lot!” She wasn’t used to being affectionate in front of others. She’s used to being in private.

Terrence squints, letting go of the object in his pocket. It was his classic golden glock. It was a very valuable object for Terrence, there were many portraits of him in the airship with his gun in hand. He brings his hands together, intertwining them.

“That’s good to hear!!! Henry is a great kid, you’d be mental to turn him down.” He smirks at Henry. It was fun to embarrass him like that.

“Anywho, I must get going now. Gonna go to work.” As in work, he was going to try a heist. Terrence enjoyed the thrill of breaking the law. “I’ll see you both later. Don’t do anything stupid.” Terrence says, walking past the both of them. After a while his footsteps faded out, meaning he was now in his office, or went someplace else.

The two individuals stood in silence for a little, before Ellie cracked up in laughter. “That was so entertaining-“ she said in between her laughs.

She calms down, looking up at Henry with a smile.

Ellie makes her way to the taller male, hugging him. “Don’t worry. I’m sure he doesn’t mind that we’re together.” She says, squeezing Henry during the hug. 

Henry blushes silently, now returning the hug. He doesn’t know what to say. “I love you.” He blurts out softly.


	4. Reginald Copperbottom x Right Hand Man / Wedding Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven helps Reginald get ready for his wedding day.  
> —
> 
> Requests by TOPPATS4LIFE  
> “I was thinking maybe a Copperright wedding or Copperright argument which ends up all fluffy uwu”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to go with the wedding! I’ll keep the argument idea in mind dww!
> 
> oh, and ;; I sadly don’t know how weddings work so—  
> and sorry! it’s currently 5 am as I’m writing this so it might not be great

Right Hand Man stood in front of his vanity. The mirror reflects the escaped sunlight coming from the windows of his room.

He grabs a tie sitting on the vanity’s desk. It was black, matching his vest. 

Today was his big day, and he was nervous about it. Right Hand Man never knew he’d marry someone, and that someone happened to be his best friend. His boss. His lover. RHM looks down, a small smile on his lips while he thinks of Reginald.

RHM was feeling so many emotions at once. Dread, excitement, etc. He loves Reginald with all his heart and would do anything for him. 

He smiles, tying the final knot as he pats the tie down into its respective place.

Right steps forward, now putting his hands down onto the desk roughly. He stares at himself with a satisfied look. He looked alright.

Now, with Reginald.

Reginald was with Sven, who was helping him get ready for today.

Reginald wasn’t the one to do things right away. It was quite irresponsible to not get ready early on his wedding day. This is why he asked Sven to help him.

Reg was in a plain white dress shirt, the sleeves were long.

Sven was digging into Reggie’s closet, muttering some words in Swedish. He was about to give Reginald a lecture, though there wasn’t a lot of time until they were told to meet at the vineyard.

“Thank you for helping Sven,” Reginald says as he walks over to the blonde, putting his hands on his hips.

The Swedish man takes a step backwards, now facing Reginald with an annoyed look. “You’re welcome, but why didn’t you ask someone else for help? I don’t know how weddings work.” He sighs, pulling out a white blazer on a clothing hanger.

“Well, you’ve attended Terrence’s wedding, haven’t you?” Reginald huffs. 

“Yeah, no. I was a kid when he got married, why would I remember? Though I remember seeing a divorce or two with him.” Sven says, pushing the blazer into Reginald’s arms. “Here, lay this out on the bed.” He says before returning to the closet. 

Reginald had his outfit planned, he was just waiting for Sven to get some extra accessories. 

Reg chuckles, now obeying Sven’s orders, laying it out neatly on the bed. He couldn’t wait for the wedding vows. Reg was ecstatic. “This. This is why you’re my best man.”

Sven continues to rummage through the closet. Doing a little dance while looking for something nice for Reg to wear on his top hat.

He suddenly got an idea.

Sven looks around, surprised to see a wedding veil in a little purple box. Maybe Reg bought it soon after the wedding planning. A smile on his face as he turns around. “Hey!! This’ll look nice on you!” He smiles, scurrying over to the slightly taller male. He shows him the wedding veil. Sven seemed to be more excited to see this.

Reg didn’t know how to respond, so he nodded. 

Sven makes his way to the bed, walking past Reginald as he drops the veil onto the bed. He grabs the blazer carefully, not wanting any wrinkles to form. Sven takes the clothing hanger from the inside of the blazer, now having the clothing item in his hands. 

He turns around, putting Reg’s arm into one of the sleeves and letting Reg put the other one in himself. 

Reginald pulls the blazer on, feeling Sven’s hand helping. 

Sven looks up at Reg, a smile on his face. He looks down at the small but bedazzled golden bow. It looked pretty nice. “Now for the final touch!” He happily says while reaching to grab the veil.

It was attached to a white top hat, for a more fitting aesthetic. They were called ‘The Toppat Clan’ for a reason.

Sven examines the hat before turning back at Reginald. He reaches up and sets the hat on the brunette’s head. It felt as if Sven was putting a crown on a king. 

“There! Perfect.” Sven says, taking a few steps back to see the entirety of Reginald. The blonde chuckles. He looked like he wasn’t having a good time when Reg asked him to help; but when he got to the hairdressing, he was having the time of his life.

The Toppat chief looked down, seeing his entire outfit as white, beside the bow of course. Reginald skips over towards the large mirror in a corner of his bedroom. He gasps at what he saw. “Oh goodness! I look fantastic!!” He happily says, putting his hands up to his cheeks. He saw the veil; the thin, see-through fabric of the veil seems almost shiny, in a way. Fake flowers were sitting on one side of the tophat. One large one was holding the entire thing together.

Sven grins. “Of course. You got the help of one of the top members in the clan!” He halfheartedly chimes. It was a joke.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Sven.” Reg laughs.

Now they had to get the rest of the preparations done. The wedding is in a few hours.

.  
.  
.

[Timeskip]

Right Hand Man was standing at the podium. He was wearing a red dress shirt, a black striped vest, and a black jacket. A small flower was sticking out of the pocket on his chest. RHM was standing straight, both of his hands together as he waited for his fiancée.

There were several Toppat members in the tent. Such members include Carol Cross, Fredrick Muenster, Thomas Chestshire, Icepick, etc. Practically the whole clan was there attending the wedding.

A Toppat member, who goes by the name ‘Hat Girl’ was in a frizzy white dress, a basket in hand with many flower pellets, and a purple top hat with a golden ribbon around the rim. She was skipping down the aisle while drizzling the rose pellets onto the floor of the aisle. She had a big smile on her face as she walked.

The groom had arrived. Sven walking out of the car that has brought both of them here. He takes Reginald’s hand, helping him get out of the car.

Reginald stood there on the other end of the aisle from his Right Hand Man. He had a grin on his face, a flower bouquet in hand as Sven escorted him down the Aisle. Sven held his friend’s hand, making sure to be slow so Reginald could have time to process what was happening. 

Right Hand Man had a happy expression on his face. The negative feelings of regret and dread have since gone away as he saw Reginald for the first time in his outfit.

Sven made it to the podium with Reginald beside him, he let go of Reggie’s hand, now walking to stand next to RHM and Mr.Macbeth. 

Reginald looks up at Right Hand Man, tightening his grip on the bouquet in his hands.

The Marriage Officiant looks at the couple. They look at Right Hand Man. “Tell your vows to the groom.” They happily say.

Right Hand Man nods, he takes a deep breath before saying his vows. 

“I promise to be your faithful husband. I promise to love you when the sun shines, when the rain falls, in sickness, and health. I love being partners in crime with you, I love being your right hand man, I love being the one that’ll protect you.” He takes a ring from a bridesmaid holding a pillow with the golden rings. “When you look at this ring, think of me and remember that I love you always.” He says as he grabs Reginald’s hands, putting it on his ring finger gently.

This left Reginald in awe. Tears may or may not be forming in the corners of his eyes.   
a few Toppat members watching ‘awed’ at this. 

Reginald pulled out a few small cards from the pocket of his blazer. He took a few seconds to calm himself down so he wouldn’t mess this up. He takes a deep breath, clearing his throat and now looking at the few cards in his hands.

“I know I will not always be what you want me to be. I might forget to listen or forget to share. I might not always agree. I might be stubborn and I might be wrongheaded, but I will always love you. I will always strive to be the man you believe I can be.” Reginald says happily. Occasionally looking down to read them since he was forgetful like that. “Take this ring, in memory of my love.” He smiles, taking the last golden ring on the velvet pillow. He holds RHM’s hand, caressing it as he slips the ring on for him.

Right Hand Man grinned.

The Marriage Officiant nods. “Now, Right Hand Man, do you take Reginald Copperbottom to be your lawfully wedded husband?” They read, looking up at the grizzly man.

“I do.” RHM chimes.

The Officiant now glances at Reg. “Reginald Copperbottom, do you take Right Hand Man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

The brunette smiles. “I do.” Reginald coos.

”I present to you the newly married couple, Reginald Copperbottom and his Right Hand Man.” The Marriage Officiant reads. They wait for a bit before saying another sentence. “You may now kiss the groom.” They smile, waiting for the kiss,

Reginald throws the bouquet on the pillow that once held the wedding rings. He runs to Right Hand Man, jumping. It was like RHM read his mind to catch him. RHM had Reg in his arms, holding him by the waist while they looked at each other. They smiled, before leaning in for a kiss.

The Officiant started to clap for the newlywed couple. Not long after, the rest of the Toppat members began to clap for their leaders. Some even shed a tear.

This was the happiest day of their life.


	5. Sven Svensson x Burt Curtis / Ballroom Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Toppat Leader, Sven Svensson, asks his second in command if he’d like a tour of the elite wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I haven’t been writing  
> I’ve been doing a lot of art and animation lately, so I don’t have a lot of time to write.
> 
> I’ll do the rest of the requests soon!! I just felt like writing something for Sven and Burt because they’re great.

Sven smiles, opening a door in the elite wing of the Toppat Orbital Station. 

The smaller Swedish male walked in, the footsteps loud as it was the only noise in the room. Burt follows with an enchanted expression on his face as he observes the area.

Sven made it to the middle of the room, gesturing for Burt to come to him. Burt obeys, walking a few steps before hearing the door of the ballroom shut.

The ballroom was large. It had large windows showing the world under. The floor was made of marble, a wooden stage with staircases coming from the sides of it. Last but not least, there was a large crystal chandelier hanging above the Blonde Toppat.

This room was used for party purposes. Every holiday there’s a special party happening in this very room. For example, a Halloween Party. The last time they had a party many Toppat’s got sick from the amount of alcohol they’ve drunk. Sven is trying to limit the usage of alcohol at parties.

Burt walks up to Sven, looking down at him with a curious look on his face. 

He was given a tour of the elite wing, even Head of Communications was a high ranking role in the Toppat Clan, Burt can’t explore by himself, as he was bound to a chair most of the time. 

He needed to learn the layout of the Orbital Station if he was going to be the Second in Command.

Sven smiles, putting out his hand for Burt to grab. “Care for a dance?” Sven smiles. 

Normally, he wouldn’t like to be the leader of the Toppat Clan. It was too stressful and too much work, but he might as well have fun.

Burt looks at Sven’s hand with tired eyes. A small smile forming at the ends of his lip as he grabs the gloved hand. “Weirdo.” He jokes.

Sven chuckles, pulling Burt closer, their bodies touching before he swings Burt the other way. 

Burt grunts, not expecting Sven to be strong enough to pull someone taller than him. He was now facing the side of Sven’s body as Sven turned to make eye contact with Burt.

Sven’s deep blue eyes met Burt’s. A grin on the taller Toppat’s face as he lifted his arm, still holding onto Sven’s hand. He twirls Sven around; Sven’s long blazer whirling around him as if it were a blanket. Sven stops himself after he’s spun for a while, noticing Burt had a teasing look on his face.

Sven does the same dance move as last time, pulling the male closer, but this time he didn’t swing him away. 

He intertwines his free hand with Burt’s. Sven noticed Burt had stiffened up as they were close. 

The Toppat Leader looks at his right-hand man. “Follow my steps.” Sven coos softly. He could feel Burt’s nod. 

Burt looked down, trying to copy Sven’s directions. Gripping Sven’s hands.

They moved back and forth, Burt nearly falling quite a few times. He awkwardly laughed every time he’d stumble, which made Sven smile at how cute Burt’s still laughs were.

The reason why Sven was big on dancing like this was that he was taught by Reginald and RHM once before. He was just like Burt, except with less anxious laughing and more frustrated grunts.

The light taps of their shoes were one of the few sounds in the large ballroom, except their quiet breathing as they’ve danced.

Sven attempts to twirl Burt around, just like he has done quite a while ago. He shortly realized that Burt was too tall, both of them falling onto the hard floor. Sven’s arm under Burt’s head. 

Sven groans, letting his head lay on the floor, his golden blond hair covering his eyes. He let his arm stay under Burt’s head.

Burt lands on the floor, his tophat saving his head from the fall. He looks up worryingly at Sven, who seemed in pain. (?) “Are you alright, boss?” He asked.

Sven’s blue eyes landed on Burt. He giggles. “Don’t call me Boss. It sounds weird when you say it.” He laughs, pulling himself up with the help of his elbow. His hair was now messy, and his jewel-studded tophat on the floor. 

Burt sighs, looking away.

Sven’s smile turns into a frown as he scoots a little towards Burt, now leaning on his shoulder. “We should get going soon, or else Carol will catch us.” He exhales happily.

The brown-eyed man looks over his shoulder, seeing Sven leaning against it. He smiled exhaustedly. “Yeah. I need to get back to work.” Burt says, ruffling his hair.


End file.
